The Search!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After finding out Firestar was innocent, Murder Man and the others head out to find Firestar and get her to head back to their team. _________________________ At Parappa’s house, Parappa is seen on the couch, drinking soda. Parappa: So far, this city is looking great! Also, I recently heard about RH releasing Vandal Buster: Part II in June. I’ll probably have to read the first one before the second arrives! Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Parappa: Who is that? Parappa opens the door and outside is an anthropomorphic onion wearing butler clothes. Parappa: Master Onion! Master Onion: Hello, Parappa! So, this is where you live now? Parappa: Sure is! Master Onion enters. Master Onion: Looks nice! So, anything you want me to do? Parappa: Nothing at the moment. I’m just spending time in this city. Master Onion: Ok. Meanwhile. At Murder Man’s hideout, Murder Man is in his office, silently sitting at his desk. He is contemplating over his actions towards Firestar as he experiences several flashbacks. Murder Man: STOP LYING! WE SPENT MONTHS ON THAT PLAN, ONLY FOR YOU TO HAVE IT BLOW UP IN OUR FACES! Firestar: But- Murder Man: YOU’RE FIRED!!! Firestar: WHAT?!? Ice Man: NO! Murder Man: THAT IS FINAL! NOW, GET YOUR F****** A** OUT!!! Firestar: (voice breaking) B-but- Murder Man: LEAVE!!! Another flashback occurs. Murder Man: OH! SO, YOU’RE ON HER SIDE?!? Ice Man: YES! NO MATTER WHAT! Murder Man: IF YOU’RE GOING TO STICK WITH HER, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE FIRED TOO! Ice Man: YEAH! I SHOULD! I’M LEAVING THIS GROUP! I’M NEVER COMING BACK! Murder Man: FINE! Ice Man: BYE! Murder Man: BYE! GO! Another flashback occurs. Murder Man: So we cool now? Everyone: Yeah! Firestar: So does this mean I can get re-hired? Murder Man: Of course not! Another flashback occurs. Murder Man: Wait. Isn’t that Firestar on the day we fired her? Murder Man and Spider Man watch the footage and react in shock when they see Jimmy the Crow pushing the buttons and ruining the plan. Spider Man: She was innocent?!? The footage then shows Murder Man firing Firestar and Ice Man as the camera shuts off. Murder Man: What have I done?!? The scene cuts back to reality. Murder Man screams in grief as he throws his desk through the wall as Murder Man X enters. Murder Man X: Hey, Murder Man! So, how have you been doing? Murder Man: Not Good! I just figured out I fired Firestar for the wrong reason! She tried to tell me the truth, but I threw it in her face! Spider Man enters. Spider Man: Don’t forget Ice Man. Murder Man: SHUT UP! Murder Man throws a plant at Spider Man, knocking him down. Spider Man: Ow! Mega Maid: Besides Murder Man! You’ve already got X and Ink Brute! Murder Man: I know. But it’s not the same without Firestar and Ice Man! Besides, Ink Brute is now catatonic! Ink Brute is seen still lying on the bed. Mega Maid: Oh. Spider Man: Maybe we can locate them and ask if they want to rejoin! Murder Man: I don’t know. They already formed their own team. Spider Man: I’m sure they’ll take it well. Murder Man: Ok. Me and the others will go find the two. X. You stay here with Ink Brute! Murder Man X: Ok! Murder Man and the others leave. Meanwhile. At Sportster’s, Parappa and Sunny are seen at a table. Parappa: So, you and your friends head here often? Sunny: Yes! Parappa: Cool! By the way, Master Onion has arrived. Sunny: Cool! I can’t wait to meet him! Parappa: True! Suddenly, Murder Man, Mega Maid and Spider Man enter. Sunny: THEM?!? Parappa: Who are they? Sunny: That’s Murder Man and his merciless Friends! They are among the most dangerous criminals in the city of Pensacola! I’ll deal with them! Sunny pulls out the Iron Flower panel, but notices the villains walking past them. Sunny: What? Spider Man: No sign of her, boss. Murder Man: Darn it! She’s got to be here somewhere! Mega Maid: I don’t think she’s in here. Murder Man: Let’s look somewhere else! Murder Man and the others leave. Sunny: They just left? Parappa: Apparently. Meanwhile. At the Fire Star, the camera cuts to the control room where Robotic Cat and Miles the Genie are observing a button. Miles: So, what do you think the button does? Robotic Cat: “meow” Miles: Maybe we should probably leave it alone- The Robotic Cat pushes the button. Miles: STOP- The Fire Star shoots a large laser at Earth and it blows up a Burger Shot. Shrek: NO! THE BURGER SHOT! Murder Man and the others have witnessed this. Spider Man: Where did that laser come from? Murder Man spots the Fire Star in the sky and has another flashback. Any bases you know? Murder Man: I’ll never tell! Firestar: Do I have to pull out the electric stick again? Murder Man: Ok! There’s one called the Death Star! You can set your base there! Just don’t electrocute me! The flashback ends. Murder Man: That must be where Firestar is! Spider Man: Nice! But how do we get up there? Murder Man: Maybe at Finkleshitz’ lab. Later. Murder Man and the others enter the lab. Murder Man: Into that teleporter! Murder Man and the others enter the teleporter and are teleported into the Fire Star. Mega Maid: Ok! We’re in! Spider Man: Nice! Murder Man: Now we have to find Firestar and Ice Man. Ice Man’s voice is heard on an intercom. Ice Man: Miles! Please report to Firestar’s throne room! Murder Man: This might be where they are! Murder Man and the others enter an elevator and they arrive on the top floor of the station. They spot Miles entering the room. Spider Man: There she is! Inside the room. Firestar: Miles! Did you and the Robotic Cat push the button to the Fire Star’s super laser?! Miles: Well, the Robotic Cat started it! Firestar: Ok. You may leave, but don’t push it anymore! Miles: Got it! Miles exits the room. Murder Man and the others then enter. Ice Man: Murder Man?! Firestar: What are you doing in our base?! Murder Man: Well, I came here to find you and Ice Man. Ice Man: How come? Murder Man: We just found out that you (Firestar) were innocent and didn’t ruin our plan, so I’m sorry about firing you. Can you please rejoin our team. Firestar: Ok. I don’t forgive you. Murder Man: Wait. What? Firestar: I said I don’t forgive you. Murder Man: Are you sure? I’m allowing you to be part of my team- Firestar: I’m not rejoining your team. Ice Man: Me too! Murder Man: But why? Firestar: I tried to tell you the truth, but you spat in my face, kicked me out, fired Ice Man for sticking up for me and REJECTED MY REQUEST TO REJOIN! Spider Man: But, Firestar! We now know the truth and we want you and Ice Man to come back! Firestar: It’s too late for that, old friend, I have founded my own team of villains and got a new base. Murder Man: Look, Firestar. We understand about your new team, but perhaps they could join us as well! Firestar: Just so they could be under your control?!? Mega Maid: Y-you don’t mean that! Firestar: Do you know what it was like for me before I joined your team?! I had nobody! Everybody left after the “accident”! The only reason I joined your team was so I could find some people who understand me! But you? Murder Man: But you were a great member and that is why we want you back! Firestar: I didn’t care about the crimes! I did fine! I had a good life ever since, but what I only needed the most was my leader. And you fired me. And I will NEVER forgive you for that. Now, get the f*** out of my base! Murder Man: But, Firestar- Firestar: ENOUGH! Guards! Get them out of my sight! Spider Man tries to shoot web at Robotic Cat, but he slices them apart, grabs Spider Man and throws him through the window, sucking him into space. Spider Man: NO! Murder Man: Firestar! What have you done?!? Firestar: What I should have done with traitors like you! Mega Maid gets grabbed by Ice Man and thrown out the window as well. Murder Man: Firestar! Please stop what you’re doing! Firestar: ... Never. Firestar kicks Murder Man through the window and he is sucked into space. Murder Man: NOOO!!! Murder Man and the others fly back into Earth’s atmosphere and crash into the base. Murder Man: It’s too late now. Spider Man: Hopefully, we’ll get them to rejoin. Murder Man: I sure hope so. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Master Onion. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Miles Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Master Onion Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:The Firestar Arc! Category:Red Ribbon Reissues